Difficult Position
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [61] Krista accidentally presses her ass into Ymir's crotch and neither of them know how to respond as it steadily grows more awkward. This also leads them to question the very nature of their friendship. AU. YumiKuri. One-shot.


If someone had told Ymir that for a few moments her entire world would centre around the existence of one set of ass cheeks, she would have laughed so hard that no doubt she would have pissed herself. In fact, she probably would have made crude hand gestured as her raucous laughter filled the air. But now that it was actually happening, Ymir was not laughing.

Approximately one minute and twenty seconds ago Ymir had accidentally knocked a book off of the table. Just as she moved forward, preparing to lean down and grab it, Krista sidled up in front of her and beat her to it. However, the blonde had bent fully at the waist just as Ymir had moved forward, resulting in her ass pressing against Ymir's crotch. It didn't help that Ymir was already halfway bent, legs lowered slightly, so they aligned almost perfectly.

Panic settled in quickly as Krista failed to move, and Ymir didn't know what to do with herself. Move away quickly? But then Krista might get the wrong idea! Just… stay? It would result in the same problem! Sweat began to collect at Ymir's temples and she had no idea how to possible remedy the situation. She hadn't confessed her intense love for Krista yet, and though they had been the best of friends since they had been in diapers, it was still a frightening concept to lose Krista over a stupid crush.

Well, not a crush. Ymir had been deeply, head over heels, sickeningly in love for years.

"Um…" it was Krista, and her voice sounded both breathy and shaky.

Ymir startled and without realizing it reached down to clasp Krista's hips with her large hands. Heat seeped through Krista's pants and heated Ymir's palms almost immediately, and the brunette's heart jumped into her throat.

"S-sorry!" she blurted, heart hammering, hands shaking. Ymir didn't move away, though. Her legs were frozen, her muscles locked in place. If Krista decided to move away now, Ymir would probably fall over.

Krista hesitantly looked over her shoulder, swallowing very lightly. A deep blush dusted over her cheeks and it made Ymir's own, much darker blush spread out even further, down her neck and up to the tips of her ears. It made her freckles more defined, and Ymir hated it.

"Y-Ymir…"

_What?_ Ymir thought frantically. _Are you asking me to move? To touch you more? To just stand here?_

Nearby a clock continued to tick, the slow, rhythmic sound irritating as it bounced around in Ymir's skull. Her chest felt ready to burst with her thundering pulse. Suddenly Krista moved back slightly, pressing herself more firmly against Ymir, and a sharp wave of heat shot right down into Ymir's stomach.

_Holy shit._

Clearly embarrassed, Krista straightened slowly, finally relieving them of the embarrassing pose. She turned around quickly, forcing Ymir's hands to drop from her hips, and then buried her reddened face against Ymir's chest, fistfuls of Ymir's red flannel shirt already crumbled in her hands.

"K-Krista?" Ymir asked. She had her hands lifted almost as if in surrender, back straight now.

Krista groaned lightly, shaking her head. The warmth of her breath soaked into Ymir's shirt, pressing against her skin, and she was suddenly hyperaware of it—of how Krista's long hair fell against her cheek and over her shoulder, glowing golden with the surrounding sunlight; how her body was so small but able, thanks to years of constant exercise and healthy food; how her breaths were short and gaspy, but warm as they touched Ymir's skin; of how her ears were steadily changing from rosy pink to scarlet in her embarrassment; of how she was embarrassed in the first place.

"Are you okay?" Ymir choked out, nervously dropping her hands to grab Krista's small shoulders. They were broad for the blonde's short stature, and the muscles there were tense and hard. Ymir felt her heart skip a beat, and then hesitantly she rubbed her fingers into the flesh there, attempting to sooth the tension. It did the opposite, and Krista straightened even further, gasping lightly at Ymir's touch.

"D-don't do that!" she called out. Krista had yet to uncover her face, and despite the fact that Ymir was probably the source of her embarrassment, she still refused to move away from the brunette.

"S-sorry!" Ymir swallowed, hands lifting again. She looked around quickly, panicked. While she didn't want to push Krista away from her—the blonde was just so soft and warm—she didn't really want to stand there either. Her face was on fire and her heart still thundered and Ymir could tell that her knees were shaking. Whenever Krista got this close, her body would cease to function. She turned into a shivering mess and even a good few deep inhales of air did nothing to calm her racing heart and shuddering lungs.

"I-it's okay!" Krista exclaimed. "That was my fault. I sh-should be sorry!"

Ymir felt herself laugh even though it was probably a bad idea to. "S-so that wasn't you just trying to hit on me?" _Holy shit Ymir shut the fuck up man. It's awkward enough!_

Krista jolted as if burnt, reeling away from Ymir though still holding onto her clothing. She looked up, blue eyes shining with tears, cheeks redder than Ymir had ever seen them. "That wasn't my intention!" Krista shouted, frantic. Why did she seem so upset? "You're my precious friend! I would never do anything to… to jeopardize that!"

For the moment Ymir returned to herself, brought back by the simple sight of Krista's tears. They were not happy or amused tears and Ymir hated the fact that they looked like fearful, panicked tears.

"Hey," she said softly. Her blush was already beginning to face. "What's wrong?" She pulled Krista closer to wipe at a lone tear on the blonde's cheek. "I'm not mad at you. That was just a weird accident."

Krista sniffled lightly and reached up to wipe at her eyes. She caught Ymir's hand as she dropped hers, smiling down at it as she intertwined their fingers. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to think I was trying to give you any messages or something. I really value your friendship."

Ymir's brows furrowed, and while her body still buzzed with the feelings it always did around Krista, her heart dropped slightly. Was Krista trying to explicitly tell her that she wasn't interested in any sort of romantic relationship?

"Well," Ymir found herself saying. "If you were, I mean, trying to send a message, it wouldn't freak me out or anything. We're both gay as hell, so…"

Krista relaxed slightly and felt more at ease when Ymir visibly relaxed as well. Ymir's hand was so large and warm in hers, and her blush was fading, but still burning. "You wouldn't be angry?" she asked, looking up again to meet Ymir's eyes. Her usually hard gaze was soft now, pleading. "If I did ever, say, hit on you?"

Ymir eased into a smooth grin. "Well, you do hit me every chance you get." She laughed as Krista did exactly that and took a swing at her jaw—she would have missed due to her height, but Ymir ducked anyway.

"Ymir! Not like that!"

"I know that, genius." Ymir leaned over to flick Krista's forehead. "Look, I was embarrassed as fuck, alright?" Krista blush came rushing back. "But that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. Hell, who wouldn't enjoy a cute blonde's ass pressed to their crotch?"

"Y-Ymir!" Krista managed to land a hard punch to Ymir's gut, not even apologising as Ymir bent over, coughing and grabbing at her shirt. It took a while for the brunette to regain her breath, and when Krista saw the tears of pain in her eyes she finally felt some guilt. "Sorry," she said softly, soothing Ymir's stomach with a soft pat. "I forget my own strength."

"Fuck me," Ymir groaned, wincing still.

Now Krista really felt bad. "Ymir, I'm really sorry."

Ymir flinched away as Krista tried to caress her again, but a cheeky grin spread out on her face. "Kiss it better and I'll forgive you."

Krista's cheeks puffed up, but she refrained from punching again. The glint in Ymir's eyes infuriated her. Despite the awfully embarrassing moment that they had just shared, Ymir still had the capacity to make stupid jokes. It made Krista so mad! In fact, it angered her so much that a very evil thought wiggled its way into her mind. Even though the idea frightened her, she could always play it off as a joke if Ymir had been lying and it really would piss her off. So Krista injected as much confidence into her posture as she could, and then she rushed forward, got onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips to Ymir's. It was a momentary contact of skin, but enough to flush them both. When Krista pulled away quickly, lips tingling, Ymir looked less bitchy and more thoroughly speechless.

"There," Krista said, huffy alongside her embarrassment. "I kissed it. Forgive me?"

Ymir's mouth fell open and she gaped, brown eyes so wide that Krista worried they would either dry very quickly or fall out. If Ymir had been blushing brightly earlier, then she was surely on fire now. She tried to speak, Krista thought, when her mouth moved. But no sound came out, and eventually she ended up squeaking as her hands groped the air.

"Wh… wha…" Ymir could barely even speak.

Krista felt herself fill with even more embarrassment, and upset with Ymir's lack of response—as well as excited by the fact that Ymir looked star struck and not disgusted—Krista turned on her heels and stomped out of the room to her bedroom. "Find me when you remember how to act like a decent human being!" she called over her shoulder. "And when you stop making inappropriate jokes during serious moments!"

Ymir, still holding onto her—surely—bruised stomach, continued to gap.

_Did she just kiss me? She did. She totally just kissed me._


End file.
